Árboles
by Fantasy of Gaia
Summary: Cada uno de estos cuatro romances son distintos entre sí, ya sea por la magnitud del sentimiento, las circunstancias, la manera de aceptarlo. No obstante estas discrepancias, los cuatro tienen un punto de encuentro en esta serie de relatos. Un árbol. –Ned/Catelyn, Loras/Renly, Oberyn/Ellaria, Arya/Gendry. regalo para los Hijos de la rebelión.
1. Ned y Catelyn

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen tanto en este mini relato como en los siguientes pertenecen a George R. r. Martin, no existe fin lucrativo en la publicación y realización del fanfic.

¡feliz día de la amistad! Para los que se inscribieron en los sanvalentineros de Hijos de la Rebelión, esta serie de cuatro drabbles. Espero la estén pasando lindo.

Dedicatoria: este primer capítulo, con todo mi amor fraternal para Flory, espero te guste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Árboles I – Ned Stark & Catelyn Tully.

* * *

Si bien los años de convivencia en el castillo de invierno le han dado una familiaridad amistosa con casi todo cuanto le rodea –las nieves ligeras de verano, el manantial que recorre como sangre por las venas las paredes de granito durísimo, aquella austeridad casi gélida, las criptas subterráneas y amenazadoras cuyos fantasmas, a veces, se ciernen sobre sus sueños–, cuando Catelyn Tully penetra en el frondoso bosque de dioses (las secuoyas ausentes y la claridad inexistente le gritan que no es Aguasdulces, el sitio que huele a infancia, menta y besos robados), siente aquella vaga extrañeza, la sensación de que no pertenece al frío Norte.

A pesar de que un trozo de hielo se hizo sitio en su cálido interior hacía mucho tiempo atrás (y vaya qué bien se sintió. Catelyn rememora aún, con los ojos cerrados, el goce supremo que la invadió cuando el sombrío y desconocido joven se adueñó de su cuerpo y alma) ella sigue siendo el río que fluye sobre las piedras, el sol que dora pieles con destellos broncíneos, en fin, la dulce iridiscencia en los paisajes opacos. Y el bosque de Dioses, que tiene el frío tono de los ojos de Ned en el espíritu y el rojo crepúsculo en las hojas de su árbol, le dice con sus susurros incomprensibles de ramas agitadas que ése no es su hogar, ni aquellas sus deidades adoradas.

El vestido azul de la mujer acompaña al siseo de las ramas cuando camina por aquella inóspita tierra, ignorando la siempre extraña presión en la base del estómago. Sabe dónde está su marido y qué hace, los años de matrimonio le han ayudado a conocerlo. Lo sabe menos dado a sonreír que Brandon, más sombrío, a veces taciturno. Conoce que necesita la soledad como una planta el agua, pero cree que un momento más sin compañía terminará por hundirlo en la culpa por acciones en que él no tuvo opción de decidir.

Catelyn lo encuentra allí, arrodillado al pie del sabio Árbol Corazón, más viejo que el propio tiempo. Recuerda vagamente la decepción experimentada en el momento en que su señor padre le había informado que no se casaría con Brandon, el héroe devorado por las fauces de dragón –más adelante, el Matarreyes le diría de qué modo–, y en cambio tendría como marido a aquel joven de rostro equino y apariencia esquiva. Mirándolo ahora, rezando sus plegarias (tal vez, pidiéndole perdón a la desdichada Lyanna), la mujer se dice que no cambiaría a Ned ni por cien Brandon. El invierno tuvo el efecto inverso en ella al que tiene en todas las flores, pues a éstas las mata; a la noble dama la condicionó para vivir.

Cuando él alza la cabeza, los ojos grises envueltos en piedra chocan contra los azul oscuro de su esposa. El Bosque, más que nunca, le murmura a través del viento que le silva en la cara, alborotando sus cabellos y metiéndose por entre las faldas, dice que ella no pertenece allí ni jamás será esa su tierra. Le ignora. Porque mientras Ned Stark esté allí, con la sonrisa floja, melancólica, la mirada perdida en un pasado escrito con sangre y rebelión, cualquier sitio sería su casa.

–¿Qué dijo el maestre, mi señora? –Ned es todo cortesía y palabras gentiles, hay en su boca la presta modulación del honor y las buenas maneras. Catelyn se sienta a su lado, la luz y sombra fluctuando en su pelo.

–Que los síntomas son correctos –la perfecta dama criada para agradar apenas puede contener la sonrisa que acude curvando su boca, llenando todo ese bosque con esperanzada dicha–. La sangre lunar no me ha venido porque… estoy en cinta.

Otro niño. Después del pequeño Robb, la dulce Sansa y Arya, la tan parecida a su padre. Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia lucha contra el fuego del verano y después se rinde, sin poder resistir la alegría desbordante que acomete el castillo de hielo construido en su corazón. Estrecha a su esposa en un abrazo cálido, que llena aquellas dos almas de fe y confianza en el porvenir.

Brandon se llamará, lo deciden cuando aún están aferrados a ese abrazo. Y sin saber cómo, Catelyn Stark siente que ese niño, todo lo contrario a ella, sí pertenecerá al Bosque. A esos Dioses que le son tan ajenos.


	2. Renly y Loras

Dedicado: para Joven grif. si bien no te conozco lo suficiente para considérarte mi amigo, espero que este relato te guste.

* * *

Árboles II – Renly Baratheon & Loras Tyrell.

* * *

–Los árboles de Altojardín tienen las frutas más sabrosas, Lord renly –la voz de mi joven escudero llega a mí transportada con el viento como las canoas lo son por la corriente del río, mis ojos azules se entrecierran en la contemplación de todo cuanto me describen–. Manzanas, naranjas sanguinas, melocotones...

Sigue una larga lista, que Loras tyrell menciona con gran pasión. La misma efusión que, por ejemplo, emplea en una práctica matutina. Desde que lo tomé a mi cargo como escudero, el chiquillo no sabe hacer más que hablarme de su encantadora tierra y las maravillas que hay allí, como un paraíso. Es un niño encantador de catorce años, todo rizos castaños y piel tostada por el sol, los miembros ágiles y la lengua que asoma por entre sus labios para humedecerlos más ágil todavía. Varios pensamientos respecto a esa fisonomía espigada, las mejillas suaves, el torso aún más fresco, lozano, se deslizan por mi cabeza (y no es la primera vez que pasa, eso es lo peor), que aparto con una sacudida de mi mano, igual que si fuese una mosca molesta planeando sobre nuestra sana relación de camaradas. Todo cuanto pienso y he creído desde niño –cuando miraba a los caballeros de Bastión de tormentas entrenarse y las gotas de sudor corrían por sus espaldas o bien, los observaba cabalgar y mi cuerpo todo temblaba de algo indescriptible, puro paroxismo– es sucio, pecaminoso, blasfemo. En cierta ocasión, me atreví a preguntarle a un septón con sutileza sobre determinadas cuestiones que por pudor no mencionaré aquí, por si lee alguien que pueda poner en riesgo mi reputación. En fin, la cosa es que pregunté, y la respuesta me dio miedo. ¡cuántas cosas se podrían decir del pequeño y atractivo Lord Renly si se supiera...! ¡Oh, no!

–Algún día podríamos ir –finaliza el chico, soñador. Se estira sobre el césped, su cabeza a pocos centímetros de mi mano extendida. Con un movimiento falsamente casual podría rozar esos rizos que parecen tan indómitos, comprobar si todo lo que sale de Altojardín es suave y dulce como la fruta, pero no me atrevo.

¿qué diría si lo hiciera? No conozco la opinión de Loras sobre esos temas, sus ojos de gacela muestran una sed de aventuras impresionante. No quiero confundir esas ansias de travesear con ansias de mí, sería demasiado dolorosa una decepción. Al ser unos años mayor creo que tengo más claras mis ideas, por ende no quiero influenciarlo. Pero oh, Dioses, si tan solo se pudiera secar las gotitas de sudor con la punta de un dedo...

Carraspeo, me incorporo ligeramente, miro hacia otro lado, imaginándome qué diría Robert de siquiera sospechar... ¿qué? Loras Tyrell, ese niño tostado que juega conmigo a las espadas y sueña con ser caballero (el muy bribón tiene un dominio con la lanza francamente estupendo, algún día deberían verlo. De verdad, es que es pura maravilla. Músculos ligeramente tensos, expresión facial relajada, arma y brazo una misma cosa, ojos en el frente, gota de sudor bajándole por la mejilla. Ah... ¡de poder inmortalizarlo así para siempre!), como decía, Loras y yo no somos más que escudero y señor. ¿Qué podría sospechar el Rey?

Dudo que, ocupado con su trono y la reina dorada que lo acoge, se percate del fuego que invade mi sangre cada vez que el joven de Altojardín me sonríe así. No, no se darán cuenta. Espero que ni él lo sepa.

–¿Lord Renly?

–¿Dime?

–Bajo los árboles –comienza él titubeando. En estos momentos, su lanza parece más parte de su cuerpo que la lengua misma–, se esconden todo tipo de cosas. Arañas, vichos así... nadie dice nada. Cualquier cosa podría esconderse bajo su sombra, y nadie lo sabría.

Cualquier cosa. Señores y señoritas, quien sea que esté leyendo esto, ese fue el primer indicio –bastante confuso– que tuve de que Loras de la casa Tyrell, me amaba.

Y, por todos los Dioses, ¡cuánto daría por esconderme con él! Aunque sea bajo la barata excusa de recoger fruta, o la miserable estrategia de un rezo.


	3. Oberyn y Ellaria

Dedicatoria: el siguiente va para la grande, mi compatriota, ella, la Rosada, la que le gusta Mago, los targaryen y Jon Nieve... sí ¡ella! Milecilla :3. Confío en que te guste, cariño. :)

* * *

Árboles III – Oberyn Martell & Ellaria Arena.

* * *

Dorea hace girar el mangual con tanta destreza que las naranjas sanguinas –sus únicas enemigas, por el momento– caen fulminadas desde los árboles, perdiéndolo todo con su incandescente rojo. En los labios de Oberyn Martell hay una sonrisa al ver aquello. Si bien la niña se parece a su madre, tiene los ojos de una víbora y eso le gusta. Se asemejan ligeramente a la mirada de su Elia, la princesa dormida en el cuarto sangriento que una montaña profanó mucho tiempo atrás.

–Creo que voy a extrañarlas –dice Ellaria, la amante que más le ha durado–. Pero es mejor dejarlas aquí, Desembarco del Rey es demasiado infecto para ellas.

Sí, piensa Oberyn. Pero no es por el motivo que toda madre –lo que no incluye a Ellaria, que lo conoce como él mismo– creería. La capital de los Reinos no es un lugar sucio y maloliente por sus calles, techos de paja y las múltiples revueltas, sino porque apestará a venganza muy pronto, un hedor pegajoso y dulzón parecido al de las naranjas sanguinas –y con un mismo carmesí–, demasiado insano para Elia, Obella, Dorea y Loreza, las cuatro pequeñas serpientes. Ambos lo saben bastante bien, mirándose en ese cálido día de sol, bajo el árbol de naranjas. La mujer está vestida con vivos colores, ardientes los ojos, centelleante la sonrisa.

–No permitiré que las chicas vayan a ese sitio, no hasta que sepan defenderse –le susurra él, el ronco de su voz contrasta con los chillidos de los niños, entre los que sus cuatro hijas chapotean y juegan. Doran, más allá, los observa absorto. Siempre han sido la debilidad del príncipe.

–Sería una necia y gastaría saliva en vano si te digo que no te metas en demasiados problemas cuando estemos entre los Leones –ellaria tiene nuevamente esa sonrisa pícara–. Te conozco demasiado bien, Oberyn. Pero...

Él percibe en la mirada de su amante qué pasa en su corazón. Es el eco de los ojos de una hermana preocupada, la sombra de la reprensión de una pariente. Suspira cansinamente, maldiciéndose un poco por haber permitido a aquella mujer penetrar tan profundo en el remolino de su venganza. Maldice haberla hecho parte de su vida pues, desde que Gregor Clegane ensartara con su zarpa a Elia de Dorne, él sólo se debía al modo de darle muerte. Aunque aquello conllevara su destrucción misma.

–Ellaria ¿tienes miedo? –Pregunta por mera cortesía, intuyendo no sólo la respuesta, sino también que ella se lo negaría.

–No es miedo –responde, confirmando sus sospechas–. Solo que aún no nos hemos llevado a la cama a una rubia, como me prometiste –sonríe con pícara sensualidad.

En seguida, la sangre de Oberyn Martell –siempre tan ardiente, indómita– se precipita a partes de su cuerpo que antes estaban frías. Decide que las niñas pueden seguir jugando solas, pues él y Ellaria también tienen derecho a sus propias diversiones. Al ponerse en pie, con ella de la mano –para ponerse de camino a uno de los lupanares de Dorne que tan conocidos les eran–, la sombra del árbol bajo el que estaban sentados por un momento lo engulle.

Y ellaria ve el espectro de una montaña.


	4. Arya y Gendry

Dedicatoria: para la señorita de nombre ruso, Ludmi. Es increíble todo el cariño que te he tomado, en tan poco tiempo. aunque la pareja no sea de mi agrado, espero que este fic te compense todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar. Y seguro los que pasarás. Se te quiere, Ludmi, por ser valiente y por ser tú. :D

* * *

Árboles IV – Arya Stark & Gendry.

* * *

–¿Qué haces trepada a ese árbol? –Pregunta por debajo suyo una voz ronca, ligeramente desagradable para los oídos de la niña–. Apuesto a que te caes.

Arya frunce el ceño, contrariada, sujetándose con los dedos de los pies a las ramas del árbol. El sudor perla su frente, humedece el cabello castaño y le escuece en los ojos, aún así no se desconcentra de la tarea que desempeña. Con un palo grueso abate las ramas de la copa, fija la gris mirada, contemplando, en lugar de la verdosa vegetación, a sus enemigos. Ser Gregor, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, El Rey Joffrey, la Reina Cersei, el Perro. A todos aquellos los mata con la joven destreza de su práctica, visionando casi ese momento fabuloso en que sus enemigos rogarán ante ella por haberle hecho daño. Pero eh aquí la voz de aquel joven, sacándola de las fantasías.

–¿Qué te importa? –su interrogante es áspero y le abandona la garganta con debilidad, el pecho le silva de cansancio–. ¡Y no me caigo! ¡Nunca me he caído!

No alcanza a verlo desde arriba, pero sabe que el aprendiz de herrero está sonriendo. Aquello sirve para enfurecerla.

–Te caerás si no vienes a comer algo ahora –toda la buena intención del mundo, pero también el sarcasmo, se dejan notar en las palabras de Gendry–. Ya está listo el cabrito que ha asado la hermandad. A ver si su señoría viene a comer o tendremos que bajarla del árbol.

–Eres un idiota.

–Puede ser, pero al menos no me quedaré sin comida –rebate Gendry, apartándose el pelo negro de los ojos azules. Entre los huecos de las ramas Arya alcanza a verle los hombros fornidos, manchados de tierra por el viaje–. Hasta la vista, Lady Arya. Comed hojas si queréis.

Hace una reverencia burlona, que encierra la socarronería de un joven con ganas de divertirse y, muy en el fondo, una realidad de clases sociales que los separan y de la que ambos son vagamente conscientes. La niña lanza el palo con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, que tiene la suerte de acertar al chico en la cabeza. Una risilla escapa de los finos labios infantiles mientras gendry se deshace en improperios.

–¡a ver si aprendes, cabeza dura! –Le grita ella, sonriendo.

Pero baja del árbol con rapidez, deslizándose por el tronco con las manos hábiles que la infancia otorga a las niñas. Baja, se posiciona junto al aprendiz de herrero y le examina fijamente con esa mirada gris, tan aparentemente hostil.

–¿Vamos a comer o te vas a quedar haciendo muecas? –Pregunta, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Un pensamiento extraño pasa por la mente de ambos, al mismo tiempo, al mirarse a los ojos y bajar rápidamente la mirada hasta sus labios, pero ninguno sabe descifrarlo. Son demasiado niños para entender la súbita descarga emocional. Quizás, cuando Arya creciera... quizás.

–Vamos a comer –dice él, malhumorado, echándole una mirada de rencor al árbol.

El árbol donde sintieron por primera vez atracción mutua.


End file.
